wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyżyny Zmierzchu
Bastion Zmierzchu |Osady = Grim Batol Wysoki Brzeg Port Smoczej Paszczy |Rasy = Klan Smoczej Paszczy Gronn Ettin |Ustrój polityczny = dyktatura tyranów |Władca = Cho'gall Ogrzy Mag Kurdran Wildhammer Zaela |Język = Wspólny krasnoludzki orczy smoczy Shath'Yar |Przynależność = Młot Zmierzchu |Wyznanie = Stare Bóstwa }}Wyżyny Zmierzchu znajdują się w północno-wschodnim Khaz Modan, na wschód od Mokradeł. Jest to miejsce, w którym znajduje się starożytna, krasnoludzka forteca Grim Batol, oraz większość osad Młota Zmierzchu, współpracujących ze Śmiercioskrzydłym i jego czarnym stadem. Znajdują się tu łodzie zarówno Przymierza jak i Hordy, oraz niewielka obecność czerwonego, smoczego stada. Historia smoków zmierzchu zostaje ujawniona w tej strefie. Historia Opis z oficjalnej strony: :Mieszkańcy Azeroth przeżywają lata walk i konfliktów. Są ofiarami przemocy sąsiadujących wrogów oraz szalejących bestii w młodym wieku i muszą nauczyć się chwytać za broń, by bronić się przed napastnikami. Regularnie zmuszani, by radzić sobie ze śmiercią przyjaciół, rodziny oraz członków ich plemion, klanów, miast czy gildii, Ci poznaczeni bliznami ocaleni stają się silniejsi przez umacnianie ich murów, tworzenie nowych sojuszy, wychowywanie bystrych, ostrożnych, potrafiących dostosować się do otoczenia dzieci. Przystosowują się. Zmieniają się. Jedynie kilka miejsc w Azeroth ilustruje tą powyższą dynamikę lepiej niż Wyżyny Zmierzchu we Wschodnich Królestwach. Wyżyny widziały nie jeden przewrót w swojej historii, rasy i frakcje kwitły, upadały i zmieniały się bez przerwy. Miasto-forteca Grim Batol była domem dla niemniej niż trzech frakcji: krasnoludów Wildhammer, którzy porzucili swój dom po tym jak klątwa Czarnego Żelaza pozostawiła go niezdatnym do zamieszkania; czerowne smoki, które zostały zmuszone do walki za Hordę w niewoli orków Smoczej Paszczy (w tym nawet sama Alexstrasza, którą zmuszali do rodzenia kolejnych smoków, których używali jako wierzchowców bitewnych) podczas Drugiej Wojny; oraz, oczywiście, same Smocze Paszcze, którzy zostali wyparci z Grim Batol, gdy czerwone smoki zostały w końcu uwolnione. thumb|left|200px|[[Twilight Citadel|Cytadela Zmierzchu, w której znajduje się wejście do Bastionu Zmierzchu, twierdzy Młota Zmierzchu.]] Smocze Paszcze obecnie przylgnęły do krawędzi Wyżyn. Są niemniej dzikie i nie prościej się z nimi porozumieć niż za czasów, gdy rządzili Grim Batol, lecz ich wiedza o smokach i wojnie jest niezaprzeczalnie ważna, szczególnie pośród chaosu Kataklizmu. Krasnoludy z klanu Wildhammer mieszkają w zalesionych przyczółkach pośród gór. Od dawna przyjaźni dla Przymierza, ostatnio zaczęli rozważać złączenie swych losów z Wichrogrodem i Ironforge dzięki błaganiom ich kuzynów z klanu Miedziobrodych. Nawet potężne czerwone smoki cierpiały ogromnie w ostatnich miesiącach: ich liczba została zdziesiątkowana przez oszalałe, agresywne czarne stado atakujące nieubłaganie ze skamieniałego Obsydianowego Lasu. W środku tych przewrotów, nowa siła powstała, by pojąć Wyżyny we władanie. Pomimo, że kraina miała wiele nazw na przestrzeni lat, obecną - "Wyżyny Zmierzchu" - zawdzięcza jej obecnym władcom. Fanatyczni kultyści Młota Zmierzchu doceniają nazwę, lecz jest tu więcej funkcjonalnych cech krainy, którą wybrali na swoją kwaterę główną. Są otoczeni przez masywne szczyty górskie wznoszące się w niebo jak paznokcie, sprawiając że inwazja drogą lądową jest prawie niemożliwa, szkliście czarne plaże zapewniają, że atak od morza obarczony byłby terrorem; statki zadokowane na półwyspie ryzykują osadzeniem na mieliźnie. Ważniejsze dla kultu jednakże, to obietnica światowego wymarcia oraz zmian, które przenikają ziemię. W półmroku Wyżyn, cienie są głębsze. Słońce i reszta Azeroth wydają się odleglejsze. Żywioły są bardziej wyraźne: płomienie gorętsze, deszcze cięższe, wżynające się w ziemię; ruchy i drgania ziemi przypominają jakiegoś kolosa poruszającego się pod nią. Nie przeraża to członków Młota Zmierzchu, kołysze ich to do snu. thumb|right|250px|Wyżyny Zmierzchu zamieszkiwane są przez wielu krasnoludów klanu Wildhammer Ich mroczna praca jest wykonana tutaj w sposób, którego nigdy nie dałoby się zrealizować w Silithus. Poświęceni Młotowi Zmierzchu trenują w halach jego potężnej twierdzy, nie w małych obozach czy przyczółkach. Przyzywają niebezpieczne, rtęciowe żywiołaki, które brzydzą się siebie na wzajem wręcz do wojny, lecz zatrzymują walkę natychmiastowo, gdy w ich zasięgu wzroku pojawi się przedstawiciel innej rasy, tylko po to, by się go pozbyć. Poza Wyżynami, kult jest kłótliwy i podzielony. Tutaj, jest prowadzony w celu wypełnienia misji destrukcji przez kilka najbardziej okrutnych postaci w historii, a jednak postacie te związane z tą kabałą zaprzeczają prawdziwemu zasięgowi przywództwa. Ci mroczni zaklinacze wybrali Wyżyny jako ich bazę operacyjną nie bez powodu. Wyczuwają w tutejszym powietrzu obecność Starych Bogów i widzą ich zwycięstwo w mroku. Zmieniający się krajobraz, walczące ze sobą frakcje i niegodziwe żywioły uosabiają wizję kultu odnośnie tego, czym świat powinien się stać gdy w końcu zostanie oczyszczony z życia i porządku. Reszta Azeroth podąży za przykładem Wyżyn Zmierzchu w otchłań, w ten czy inny sposób. Odbiegając od powyższego, natywnymi stworzeniami na Wyżynach są gryfy, sowy, wilki szablozębne oraz jelenie. Warte uwagi stworzenia to duchowy wilk Karoma, a także ogromny lew Sambas. Geografia Wyżyny zbudowane są w większości z gładkich wzgórz, pokrytych falami zielonej trawy i porozrzucanymi tu i ówdzie drzewami. 3/4 strefy graniczy z Zakazanym Morzem dużymi, piaszczystymi plażami. Północna i północno-wschodnia granica to region górzysty, przy czym nad drugą kontrolę sprawuje klan Wildhammer. Pozostałe górskie obszary zostały podbite przez klan Młota Zmierzchu, z wyjątkiem odosobnionej Cynobrowej Reduty na północnym-zachodzie. Z zachodu jezioro Loch Verrall rozlewa się na niższe partie Wyżyn poprzez wodospad, a następnie rzekę Verrall, która dzieli krainę na pół. Dalej tworzy deltę i wpada do Zakazanego Morza. Dwie wyspy godne uwagi to Krazzworks na północy, kontrolowana przez gobliny z Hordy, a także Highbank na południu we władaniu Przymierza. W regionie występuje kilka jaskiń, każda jest domem dla niebezpiecznych stworzeń różnych gatunków. Wszystkie znajdują się we wschodniej części strefy, podkreślają one tylko trudności, jakie spotykają tu bohaterowie. Kult Młota Zmierzchu kradnie jaja czerwonych smoków i przewozi je przez portal w Cynobrowej Reducie; dwaj ogrzy magowie lojalni wobec Cho'galla dokonują aktów czarnej magii w Legowisku Uczniów na zachodzie. Duchy nawiedzają jaskinię przy Gardzieli, a jedna z ostatnich rodzących czarnych smoczyc ustanowiła Obsydianowe Leże swym domem na południu. Blisko Obsydianowego Leża znajduje się Obsydianowy Las, niegdyś kwitnący baldachim, który został spopielony przez czarne smoki. Klan Młota Zmierzchu rozpalił własne ognie, najbardziej zauważalne w Pożarze Humboldta, gdzie jeden z ich Wyniesionych Żywiołaków zmiażdżył mieszkających tam krasnoludów z klanu Wildhammer i obrócił ich miasto w ruinę. Prawdę mówiąc, spora część wyżyn usiana jest krasnoludzkimi ruinami, z których klan Wildhammer musiał uciekać w strachu przed przytłaczającą potęgą kultu. Największe z tych ruin to Dunwald oraz Ruiny Thundermaru. Klan Smoczej Paszczy nieustannie walczy z krasnoludami o kontrolę nad tymi drugimi. Mapa i substrefy thumb|left|250px|Mapa Wyżyn Zmierzchu thumb|left|250px|Mapa koncepcyjna Wyżyn z [[Blizzconu.]] Instancje in the TCG.]] Pola bitew * Twin Peaks Ośrodki podróży right Trasy lotu Trasy lotu z The Gullet * Bloodgulch, Twilight Highlands * Crushblow, Twilight Highlands * Vermillion Redoubt, Twilight Highlands Trasy lotu z Vermillion Redoubt * The Gullet, Twilight Highlands * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Thundermar Ruins, Twilight Highlands Trasy lotu z Crushblow * The Gullet, Twilight Highlands * Bloodgulch, Twilight Highlands Trasy lotu z Bloodgulch * The Gullet, Twilight Highlands * Crushblow, Twilight Highlands * The Krazzworks, Twilight Highlands Trasy lotu z The Krazzworks * Bloodgulch, Twilight Highlands Zeppelin Zeppelin lata pomiędzy dwoma punktami poniżej: * Dragonmaw Port * Krazzworks Portale * Highbank do Stormwind City * Dragonmaw Port do Orgrimmaru Regiony sąsiadujące Znaczące postacie Zobacz główny artykuł: NPCe w Wyżynach Zmierzchu * * Ogrzy Mag * * * * * Dowódczyni wojenna * Dwoje najbardziej znaczących postaci po stronie Przymierza to Kurdran Wildhammer i Mathias Shaw. Pierwszy z nich powrócił do Wyżyn z chęcią zjednoczenia podzielonego klanu Wildhammer, lecz walki wewnętrzne i wrodzona upartość krasnoludów sprawiają, iż jest to niemożliwe. Gracze spełniają rolę łączników pomiędzy różnymi klanami, jak również emisariuszy Przymierza, w nadziei pomocy Kurdranowi i przyjęcia klanu Wildhammer w szeregi Przymierza. Mathias Shaw jest spotykany po tym, jak zakończone są delikatne negocjacje. Prowadzi on walkę przeciwko klanowi Młota Zmierzchu i pomaga graczom pokonać Górę Miażdzyczachę. Dla Hordy, pierwszą znaczącą postacią jaką spotkają gracze jest Zaela. Jest ona po prostu jedną z wielu Smoczych Paszcz w Porcie Smoczych Paszcz nieszczęśliwą z powodu rządów ich dowódcy wojennego - Mor'ghora. Gracze pomagają klanowi obalić ich oszalałego przywódcę, a Zaela zajmuje jego miejsce, ofiarowując usługi swoje i jej ludzi Hordzie. Gracze następnie trafiają na Garonę Halforcen, dołączając do jej walki z Młotem Zmierzchu i razem z nią pokonują Górę Miażdżyczachę. Obie frakcje starają się pozyskać przychylność czerwonego stada smoków, prowadzonego przez Alexstraszę. Większość z ich działalności ma miejsce w Cynobrowej Reducie, jak również w Przełęczy Smoczej Paszczy. Gracze będą świadkami powietrznej potyczki między Dawczynią Życia, a Deathwingiem nad Grim Batol, która opóźni plany Niszczyciela, lecz pozostawi Alexstraszę mocno wyczerpaną. Zadania ''Zobacz ''Zadania na Wyżynach Zmierzchu Jak wspomniano powyżej, większość zadań wprowadzających dla obu frakcji polega na pozyskaniu lokalnych klanów dla swoich planów, krasnoludów Wildhammer dla Przymierza oraz Smoczych Paszcz dla Hordy. Większość pozostałych działań skupia się na wojnie z Młotem Zmierzchu, lecz nie przeszkadza to potykać się Wildhammerom i Smoczym Paszczom przy każdej, nadarzającej się okazji. Gracze wykonują tu także kilka zadań dla Kręgu Ziemi przy Kręgu Żywiołów, gdzie kultyści Młotu przyzwali gigantycznego i potężnego sługę Starych Bogów - Iso'ratha. Dla tych, którzy chcą zrobić wyższo-poziomową wersję Kręgu Krwi czy Amfiteatru Boleści, grupy mogą udać się do Tyglu Rzezi pośrodku strefy. Mieszkańcy right Zasoby Media Obrazy File:TwilightHighlands official2.jpg|Cynobrowa Reduta File:TwilightHighlands official3.jpg|Grim Batol File:TwilightHighlands official1.jpg|Pozostałości Floty File:TwilightHighlands official4.jpg|Czarny Podział File:Cataclysm Twilight Highlands.jpg|Kirthaven File:Twilight Highlands Spire.jpg|Cytadela Zmierzchu File:Twilight Highlands Spire2.jpg|Cytadela Zmierzchu File:Twighlight highlands before cata.jpg|Wejście do Wyżyn sprzed Kataklizmu Wideo Twilight Highlands landscape HD - WoW|Przegląd krainy Unfinished Twilight Highlands HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm|Niedokończone jeszcze Wyżyny Twilight Highlands HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm|Przegląd ▶ World of Warcraft - Twilight Highlands quest guide! - TGN.TV|Poradnik wykonywania zadań ▶ World of Warcraft - Twilight Highlands quest guide! p2 - TGN.TV|Poradnik wykonywania zadań część 2 Linki zewnętrzne en:Twilight Highlands es:Twilight Highlands it:Twilight Highlands Kategoria:Twilight Highlands Kategoria:Wschodnie Królestwa Kategoria:Lokacje